tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama The First
Welcome to Total Drama The First. I am your host WM! I need twenty campers! You can pick one-two campers each! 10 campers on each team! SIGN-UPS ARE NOW CLOSED First Friends #TDI19 (TDI19) #Jason (RockSK8R) #Nalyd (Nalyd Renrut) #Caramell (Sorreltail18) #Ravioli (Sunshineandravioli) #Caitlin Just (Kenzen11) #Zeke Lizoski (Kenzen11) #Roger (tdifan1234) #Rosaline (Tdi) #Drew Jackson (Codaa5) Later Leopards #Daredveil Tom (Nalyd Renrut) #Sorrel! *aka princess sorrel* (Sorreltail18) #Sunshine (Sunshineandravioli) #Jack (RockSK8R) #Tyra (TDI19) # Ralphie - (Sprinklemist) # Tortellini (Sprinklemist) #Darkness (tdifan1234) #Trey (Tdi) #Stephen (Codaa5) Elimination Chart Color Code *Blue: First Friends *Pink: Later Leopards *Yellow: WIN *Orange: IN *Purple: LOW *Red: OUT *Grey: Not Competing Notes *1: Wasn't on winning team but was winning user. *2: Switched eliminations since somebody wanted a surprise. Day 1 Chat WM: Welcome to Total Drama The First! Nalyd: This'll be fun. Tom: AWESOME!!!!!!! Sorrel: *swings on a vine* hey guys! and i can sense this will be VERY fun WM: Welcome Tom, Nayld and Sorrel! Sorrel: hey WM Caramell: great the princess sorrel is here! Sorrel: *slaps caramell* WM: Back it up your two. We do not this game to go this close already or... Sorrel: well i dislike being called princess sorrel just because im a princess in a different land.... WM: Okay Princess Sorrel. (CONF) WM: Hey. Get them angrier in the game?! Sorrel: *bares fangs and eye twithes (JK)* don't CALL ME THAT!!!! Nalyd: *mumbles* Bunch of wackjobs... WM: Okay Sorrel. We need more people to start! Anyway... I HEARD THAT NAYLD! (CONF) WM: Why don't these people like it here? (Conf.)Sorrel: ok so i could get used to these people because i don't know anyone that hates a crazy girl except... caramell WM: Get more people. E-Mail them or cellphone them! ANYBODY?! Sunshine: *poofs out of nowhere with Ravioli* We're HHHHEEEEERRRRREEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ravioli: ..... WM: Okay. Don't do that in challenges! Sunshine: The random shouting or the poofing out of nowhere? Ravioli: *under breath* My twin is a freak... WM: That poofing thing! YES! Welcome to TDTF Jack! Jack: Hey that's my twin Jason. I play guitar and he plays bass. Sunshine: How 'come "bass" is pronounced "base"? I never got that. Ravioli: You wonder about the weirdest things... Sunshine: Don't I? (CONF) WM: Another challenge. I'll be ready! WM: 10 more campers until the drama begins! Plus, don't get cheesy! Sunshine: But I'm a RAVIOLI pixie! Cheese is a part of my very soul!!! Ravioli: *facepalm* Freak... WM: BREAK IT UP! I am thinking of something! So be ready to be changed! Sunshine: Changed? Changed HOW??? o.O WM: Parts of the team. This will break it off. Though I don't know what! WM: We need more people to sign up. tell your friends. This camp is waiting! If any of you have to use the bathroom, you will have to wait until everybody comes. I hope. Day 2 Chat WM: This game will never get started! Ravioli: Bbbbboooorrrreeeedddd... WM: Tell your friends to come here! Challenge One WM: This challenge is for your own good! Person who rounds up the most people for their team, wins. No booting for now! GO! Sorrel: ok than Caramell: *smirks* WM: Plus, will I get to mention, the more people you find, the more go to your team! Sorrel: *looks confused* OK (conf.)Caramell: im here to win this game! (conf.)Sorrel: im here to make amazing friends! (Conf.) Ravioli: I'm here 'cause Sunshine forced me... (Conf.) Sunshine: I'm here 'cause... um... I dunno why I'm here. WM: Convince people to come here! Use their talk pages. Plus, you'll get more people in your team! Sorrel: i thought we already made teams WM: We did. If you get somebody into this, they'll be on the person convinced team. WM: Ask people who aren't in this camp if they want to join. That easy. Please do it! If you don't, one person will be eliminated from EACH team. You have only one hour left! WM: First one to invite Sprinklemist to this game wins the challenge and has her in their team! Sorrel: k! WM: Which team do you want Sprinklemist in? Sorrel: mine! WM: She gets to pick. Two teams: Caramell's or Sorrel's. (CONF) WM: Same person. WM: But still! (sorreltail18: idgi) Sprinklemist: I'll join Sorrel's team as in Sorrel. WM: Make your two characters and I'll be ready to do the elimination table! Sorrel: yes! Elimination Time WM: I LIED! ELIMINATION! WHO'S GOING? Only Friends! Caramell: er... Zeke WM: Nayld, TDI19 or others here? Nalyd: Zeke. WM: 2 votes for Zeke. 20 minutes left until booting ends! Zeke:Nalyd Caitlin:Nalyd Nalyd: *laughs* Not surprised.... WM: FOR NOW ON, PEOPLE LEFT MUST VOTE Nayld OR Zeke. (CONF) WM: Spicy drama. Mamamiea! (CONF) Nalyd: I wasn't scared at all. I felt really confident. I know Zeke and Caitlin don't like me. This elimination was probably personal. (CONF) WM: I'll be happy to be first eliminated. There is a present in a few challenges! (CONF) Nalyd: They won't send me home.... (G2G) Caramell: elminate someone! WM: I'll call your name once you are safe: TDI19, Caramell, Caitlin, Ravioli, Jason... Caramell: *galres at zeke* WM: You all got friend photos. They are rare. Don't enjoy them! Zeke:Please save me (Kenzen11:if i get voted off this will prove my thereoy that people hate me and i get voted off first challenge) WM: Don't worry! One vote left! Scary actually! (CONF) WM: Wait until they hear the surprise soon. Once one goes, another comes! WM: ONE MORE VOTE. WHO'LL MAKE IT? NAYLD OR EKE. NAYLD OR ZEKE. NAYLD OR ZEKE! WM: Roger. The last picture... Please vote! Zeke:Save me ROGER PLEASE Caitlin:Save him Roger Please WM: We are waiting for a vote! Zeke:I beg don't vote me off WM: Zeke, there is a surprise for you Zeke if you get booted! Zeke:No i want to stay really bad i dont want the surprise Nalyd: It might mean you are safe or coming back... Guys, boot him and keep me. Zeke:No Save me guys please please i beg not me boot nalyd Nalyd: Y'all should keep me. I'm tough in challenges, and I never give up. I also promise I won't be evil. I'll make sure the final four are the strongest people. Zeke:I am nice i would love to stay i would love to make it futher come on everyone please he will win if he stays and i really want to stay please please save me Nalyd: Come on guys, really. I'll drop the evil if you keep me. If I get to final two I SWEAR I will let the other person win. (CONF) WM: They both want to stay in! WM: Okay. If nobody votes in one hour, I'll have to play, the BABY way! Nalyd: What the Baby Way? Why not have the other team vote to split the tie? WM: *slaps face* Why didn't I think of that? TDI19: Uhhh... Zeke. I guess.... WM: FINALLY! BYE ZDEKE! Challenge Three WM: This challenge is about... taking a picture of a great moment of our friend show, Total Drama Island. Use totaldramaisland.wikia.com/ and pick your picture. I'll judge which picture ahs the best moment. One picture per person! BYE! Nalyd: Because of how sad this made Zeke I'd liek to sacrifice myself. (I was going to before the vote closed but I was too late) WM: What do you want to do? Nalyd: Me go, he stay. I'll get whatever that surpise was. WM: Sure Nayld. Wait for tonight's elimination for your surprise. I know you are going to LOVE it! WM: Please posta link! WM: NOBODY IS DOING CHALLENGES! HELLO! YOU ALIVE? Tom: http://totaldramaisland.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ohhh.png Best Beth Moment Ever. WM: Tom, I cracked up once I saw it on your userpage on TDI Wiki. "Can I have some of that once you are done"? xD! You have a leading 9 points for the Leopards! WM: ANYBODY ELSE? IF NOBODY ELSE COMES AND SHOWS AN IMAGE IN ONE HOUR, TOM WINS AND VOTING AGAIN! Trey and Rosaline: [1] I think anyone can agree this is the best moment Tortellini: My favorite scene! Ralphie: I like this one. Duncan vs. Celine Dion standee. Awesomeness. WM: All of them were awesome. I liked the one that Tom and Trey put up a lot. Ralphie had an awesome moment. I thought that was funny. But apparently, Tortellini showed something else up: my favorite part from my favorite episode, LeShawna's elimination. "Nobody say LeShawna"! Tortellini's team wins! Tortellini: Oh yay! I had no idea you liked that scene, but who doesn't? WM: Nw you do. I hope everybody is ready for tomorrow's challenge! Elimination Time WM: Friends, you know the deal. Vote off somebody from this challenge! ANYBODY! Tonight, Nayld will get his surprise so stay tuned on the computer! Votes Jason: Zeke. Drew: Jason. Rosaline: Jason WM: Sorry Jason. You are out! Jack is still in! You have one buddy hanging! Comments WM (about Jason's vote): Thanks for voting. This bonfire is going to be hot, and includes Nayld's surprise. Stay tuned once somebody gets eliminated! (CONF) Nalyd: (Right before leaving) I hope my sacrifice for Zeke doesn't go in vane... (CONF) WM: I heard that! Anyway, Zeke has another friend to play. WM: Please vote Friends! Tom: End the voting. WM: Its tied. We have to wait until more voters come! WM: 15 minutes left/! The Surprise This part of the camp is on the phone and live! Nalyd: Uno surprise, por favor. WM: Wait a bit and stay tuned! Help people out a bit on who to pick and what to do! *wink* WM: READY NAYLD?! Caitlin:What is it